


Nalu Week 2018

by shadowedartist



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Father & son in law, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluffy Romance, Nalu Week, Teen Romance, series of One-shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowedartist/pseuds/shadowedartist
Summary: Read 7 unrelated fluffy romance one-shots based off of 2018's Nalu Week





	1. Fascination/Apathy

My eyes widen as colored flames dance in the palm of the attractively tanned man before me, dressed in baggy white pants and a black and gold unbuttoned vest. 

My students stare and gasp in awe at the man’s talent. The man takes hold of an unlit torch and captures the flame once again. I smile brightly as one particular student of mine, Romeo, is called up to the spot on the pavement being used as the magician’s stage. 

The dark haired teen, shakes with excitement as the pink haired magician whispers in his ear and Romeo helps the pinkette breathe a deep scarlet flame out into the air. Thankfully we’re outside so nothing catches on fire. My class erupts in cheers.

* * *

After the show the students head to the cafeteria for lunch and I help the magician put away his things.

“You know that was amazing right? If anything I’ve seen in this world is real magic it’s the looks of awe that you gave my student.” I tell him as he gathers his scarves and carefully puts them away. A deep chuckle comes from deep in the man’s chest. 

“Thanks, Mrs...?” He pauses realizing he doesn’t know my name.

“Miss heartfilia, but you can just call me Lucy.” The man’s eyes widen ever so slightly, only just barely enough for my eyes to catch the slight movement.

“Well my name is Natsu, but if any of the kids ask my name is Igneel. That my show name at least. Igneel was really my dad.” He responds cheerily holding out his hand. I laugh softly and offer my own hand. His grip is firm but not painful as we shake hands. I notice his hands are oddly warm and rough, It’s strangely comforting. 

“I think my student’s really liked you're show... I teach fictional writing and my student’s and I are creating characters based off of different types of magic.” I explain.

“That’s really cool Lucy!” He beams. “My dad loved magic and I learned everything I know from him. I get my love of fire from him. My fire gets Its colors from small amounts of different elements that make their flames turn different colors when they burn. Let’s just say I aced chemistry as a kid.” A bright laugh escapes my lips.

“I’m sure you did Natsu!”

“You’ve got a cute laugh Luce.” He blurts. I blush a little and force myself to calm down.

“Luce?”

“It’s a nickname. I thought you might like it.” He chirps. I pause for a moment. 

_ What am I supposed to say to that?  _ I wonder.

“Oh. It’s cute thanks.” I tell him with a smile.

We talk for a while until everything of his is packed in his car. The conversations were surprisingly easy going. I didn’t feel any pressure from him to do or say anything I didn’t want to. I was starting to actually like the guy. Just like though. We both burst into laughter at his latest story about how he became a magician. When we calm down we settle into a comfortable silence. Natsu was the first to break it.

“So I know a guy that owns the Milkshake Parlor down on 16th street...” He offers. “I was wondering if you maybe wanted to continue this later? The guys that work there are good friends of mine. And the shakes are great there.” Natsu explains as his hand rubs the back of his neck nervously.

I’m a bit taken aback.  _ Natsu Is so unbelievably different  from the guys who’ve tried to hook up with me in the past. Of course I turned them all down. But Natsu? He just wants to talk with me... No strings attached. _

I smile at the novelty of it.  _ This guy is full of surprises. _

“I.. I would really like that Natsu.” The guy’s face lights up like a beacon. His smile is bright and energetic and only makes my own brighter just at the sight. 

“Of course I have about and hour and half until we get out of school, but I can meet you there If you want. I get around on foot because I live a few streets away from the school, and the story is a few streets away from my house as well...” I suddenly realize I’m rambling but when I look up Natsu’s smile never fades. 

I feel blush creep up to my cheeks. “L-like I said I can meet you there.”

“Nah I’ll just pick you up.” This only makes me blush further. I catch myself staring at him and I look away.  _ No guy I’ve ever gone out with has picked me up before... They’ve all been too stuck up to put in effort. Not to mention all they wanted was to get laid.  _

I feel as if I should trust him. He shows no signs of interest in just hooking up. It’s refreshing. I mean it’s not as if I have any lack of curves in all the right places. Natsu is just different somehow... _ I would rather hang out with Natsu any day then get laid buy a guy who’s just gonna disappear after he’s bored with me. _

“Alright then Natsu. I guess I’ll see you then.”  I tell him holding out my hand.

“Sweet! You’re really cool Luce.” He responds taking a hold of my hand. Just then the lunch bell rings signaling the end of lunch. 

“I have to go. I’ll see you later tonight Natsu!” I say taking off back into my classroom.

“Bye Luce!” I hear Natsu shout from behind me. I walk in my room and turn around just in time to see Natsu waving at me. I quickly wave back and close the door with a sigh.

_Tonight definitely won’t be boring._


	2. Sanctum / Squalor

Me and Luce were hanging out at her apartment. We had been for the whole day. I had just gotten back from a two week mission. 

For two damned weeks I wasn’t able to talk to or interact with my girlfriend. When I got back to the guild I had a plan. I had yet to tell her how I really felt. It’s been a few months since we started dating. Lucy wanted to take things slow, so of course I agreed, not wanting to upset her. 

Even mavis could only fathom what would happen if I lost my Lucy. It happened once, with her future self. I won’t let it happen again. She’s everything to me. 

Anyways like I said I had a plan. I was gonna finally confess. 

When I arrived at the guild she wasn’t there. Mira said she went home broken up about something. 

Immediately I got worried. I had been away longer than I expected.

I rushed over to Lucy’s place and scaled the wall climbing in through the window. I almost fell on top of her due to the fact that she was curled up in bed quietly crying. I sat down next to her and pulled her into a strong hug.

“It’s gonna be ok Luce.” I whispered. I heard her breath hitch. 

“N-Natsu?” She looked up at me and I wiped away her tears.

“What’s wrong Luce?” She blinked and looks away from me.

“You were away for 9 days longer than you said you’d be. I was worried...” 

“Well i’m here now right? I’m ok.” I offer a big smile that she weakly returned. I kissed her forehead lightly hoping she won’t notice. My ears picked up a soft, almost too small to hear, sound of her breath catching in her throat. I forced myself to ignore it.

“Hey Lucy?” She hummed in response. “Can I talk to you for a bit? I uhm... I really need to talk to you about something... It’s important.” Lucy quirked an eyebrow.

“What did you do this time Natsu?” She questioned.

_ Ohh I just fell in love with my best friend who just happens to be the most amazing woman I’ve ever met...  _ Of course that’s what I wanted to say. But! Instead I said;

“Nothing! I promise!” I said in alarm. 

“Ok fine. You can talk. But just know if you’re trying to get me to get Erza to go easy on you I’m gonna kick you.” I chuckle nervously at that.

_ My Luce has no faith in me... _

“It’s nothing like that Luce.” I looked down and my empty hands and I realized that Lucy must have moved away from me. I capture her soft hands in mine  and smile softly.

“When I was a kid it was just me and Igneel. We took care of each other. He taught me everything. I always felt safe with him.”

“We stayed in a cave high up in a cliff, way north of here. The cave always smelled like wood smoke and cooked meat. It was great. My first home. Filled with innocence and laughter.

“Everything changed when Igneel left. I waited for him for weeks. My home? It had no meaning anymore... I wasn’t with the only person, well dragon that I loved.” Lucy watches me intently nodding as I speak. I know she understands. She lost her mom just like I lost Igneel.

“I wandered around until I found the nearest town. I was maybe 8 years old at the time... People pitied me and gave me food and money. One day when I was walking around I say a magazine. It had all sorts of stuff about FairyTail on it. Back then it was a small guild...” I explain and Lucy smiles a bit. 

“After that I took the nearest train to Magnolia and waltzed into FairyTail. I even got my guild mark from Gramps. After that I was sitting down and Laxus and Mira were fighting. And this kid sat next to me, he had this really dark messy hair and he introduced himself as ‘gray’.” I chuckle a bit. 

“I was confused by this because Gray is a color. So he called me an idiot... and started stripping.” I groan at the thought. 

“A few months later Erza came and she was the only one that could get me and Gray to stop fighting all the time. I finally had a family.”

“Somewhere between then and now I hatched happy with Lisanna, went on my first real job, bought a house, and went on a mission when I was 17.”

“On my way back I met an imposter trying to say he was from FairyTail. I kicked his ass, met a beautiful girl who was grateful that I had saved her from the Imposters love charm. She fed me. We talked a bit but it was really awkward at first.” Lucy looked away blushing, but she smiled to herself.

“We split up but I later found out that that guy was kidnapping girls. So I got on a boat and kicked his and his buddies asses.” 

“I ended up saving that girl again. She later said she was looking for FairyTail. So I brought her there. She quickly became my best friend, other than Happy of course.” I admit. I took a deep breath before continuing. 

“I soon realized that even though she’s really weird I really liked her... Every day I found more and more things about her that were amazing in my eyes. And after her future self passed away in my arms I realized what it was I was really feeling...” Lucy stared at me with her mouth slightly agape. 

“Natsu?” She whispered.

“I love you Luce. You make my absolutely insane. I have never loved anything or anyone more than you.” I confessed. Lucy smiled and little tears streamed down her pale cheeks. She quickly pulled me in for a passionate kiss. While it wasn’t our first one, it was definitely our best and most emotional kiss. My chest warmed with pleasure. When we pulled away we were both gasping for air. When things calmed a bit lucy pulled me into tight hug. It was warm and inviting. My safe sanctuary from the world.

“I love you too Natsu.” She whispered in my ear.


	3. Bedtime/Waking

  
  


I, Natsu, am walking down the street with Lucy in tow when it starts pouring. And when I say pouring I might as well be under water at this point. It gets really annoying because the rain is sizzling on my back. Steam fills the air around me. I huff in annoyance and try to cool my skin enough for it to stop sizzling. 

Anyways we’re headed back into magnolia. We’re on our way to Lucy’s house at least. I groan when I realize Strawberry st. is on the opposite side of town. 

_ I hate rain.  _ We’re nearly half way through Magnolia and I hear a soft sniffle from behind me. At first I think my ears are toying with me. A few sneezes later I stop. Lucy bumps right into me. I hear another sneeze. It’s a bit louder this time though. 

“Luce?” I wonder as I turn around. My eyes widen as I stare for a moment. She’s soaked. Her clothes cling to her like young tikes to their mothers. Her whole body shivers and shakes in between her ever more frequent sneezes. She looks up at me with wide doe eyes. 

Something's not right though. Her eyes and skin are slightly paler than before. Her neck is a little swollen, and she wobbles as she stands in front of me. 

“W-Why d-d-id you stop-p-p N-Natsu?” She asks quietly. My eyes narrow at her and she shys away from me a bit before sneezing once more. Lucy sways dangerously towards me. I quickly catch her out of instinct. I frown at the passed out girl in my arms. 

“It’ll be ok Luce I’ve got you...” I say picking her up bridal style. I take off down the road towards Lucy’s apartment. Not to far from our destination Lucy shifts and hurls on my chest. I wince and head inside climbing up the stairs and opening the door. 

Sighing I lay Lucy down on the couch for now and grab some wet wipes to clean her up. When I finish I light a fire in the fireplace next to her to warm her up. I set a glass of water and a bucket next to her before I go in the bathroom to shower off. My vest will need to be burned but my pants were spared.

When I get out of the shower, now smelling like a little like lavender and wood smoke, I raise my body temp pretty high to evaporate the water on my body. Lowering my temp back down again I slip on my pants, grab some fever meds, and walk back out into the main room.

Lucy sips her water quietly when I walk over.

“Here Luce, this’ll help with your stomach ache ok?” I say handing her the meds.

“Ok Natsu-sama.” Lucy replies in a sluggish voice. Heat rises to my cheeks as she swallows the small pills. When Lucy finishes I pick her up once again and carry her over to her plush bed. Lucy does this half-yawn-half-sneeze thing and a chuckle slips past my lips. Lucy Tries to sit up when I move away from her.

“Lay down luce.” After minimal fuss she complies. I tuck her in making sure she’s plenty warm to help her body break her fever. When I try once more to move away I get about a foot from the edge of the bed before her hand catches my wrist. 

“Natsu-sama?” Lucy chips. I blink at the second use of the unusual name. 

_ Has she ever called me sama before? What is going on in her head??? _

“Yeah Luce?” I ask kneeling next to her bed. 

“Stay with me Natsu-sama.” I stare at her confused.

“You want me to get in the bed?” I ask quietly. My heart races in my chest. I secretly hope she has no clue what she’s doing to me. Thankfully she’s sick and won’t remember this later.  _ I hope... _

Lucy nods quietly and sneezes again. My heart warms at the sound of her kitten sneeze.

“Oh alright...” I sigh. “I’ll stay.” I quietly lift her sheets and blankets and climb in after her. To my suprise once again she curls into my chest. I allow my arms to wrap around her. To... To help break her fever of course. 

Lucy hums quietly as she drifts into her fever induced slumber.  _ Dear Mavis why does this girl have to be so cute?! _


	4. Virtuous/Wicked

Natsu stands beside his best friend for this weeks pep rally, or ranting session as the guild likes to call it behind gramps’ back. 

“Now you ungrateful brats! We are FairyTail!” The guild cheers at the statement for a moment before letting Old Mokarov continue.

“As a part of FairyTail There are virtues, standards and morals we uphold as a part of FairyTail.” He explains. 

“Everyone has morals. Some people live to protect,” Gramps gestures to Erza. 

“some get up every day to care for those around them,” He waves to Lisanna.  
“some spread kindness wherever they go,” The old man glances at Mira Jane. 

“and strive live for knowledge and exploration.” turning to little Levy he gives her a smile.

“A moral is something in life that you decide to always do. Most people pick up their morals from their experiences in life. They Either experience something bad that they decide they never want to do, or they’ll see something in life that’s so beautiful they can’t help but do themselves.”

“Not everything can be a moral. A moral can be how you decide to treat people, or how you conduct yourself. Honesty, Kindness, Strength, Compassion, Courage, Generosity, Loyalty, Respect, Wisdom, Curiosity, and Unity, Are all Virtues we must all uphold as a guild. Because We are FairyTail!” The guild cheers once more. “We must show the other guilds how it’s done! We must show them that FairyTail Is the strongest guild! We will uphold these morals!” The guild goes nuts at this point.

Natsu’s thoughts however like usual as of late are on Lucy. He wasn’t sure why though...

_ Gramps said we all have morals... so what are Lucy’s?  _ Natsu thinks for a moment, something you surely don’t see every day.

_ Well she’s definitely courageous. She’s loyal and generous like Gramps said... but she’s also smart, understanding, Tactful, Optimistic, Friendly, Grateful, and REALLY weird. _

 

_ Wait is weird a moral? I don’t care I love her anyways. Wait a minute.... Love?  _ Natsu furrowed his brows. Lucy who hadn’t yet realized she was staring smirked at Natsu’s concentration.

_ Natsu is such a dork. A good looking dork I’ll admit but a dork nonetheless. He never ceases to amaze me. He’s always there to protect me. And he’s got a really big heart. He can be a little clingy it’s true but Natsu is kind to everyone up until they hurt one of his Nakamas. _

_ He’s one of those guys that will unconditionally love you no matter what you’ve done. I guess that’s one of the reasons why I love him... _

  
  



	5. Blessing/Omen

A tall man walks up to the front door and knocks. The house wasn’t large or extravagant or anything. Which is ironic seeing as how the man that lives in this particular house used to be quite rich. I mean he still is but he’s changed. 

Ever since the two men’s last conversation things had changed. The rich man sold his company to a bright young man and used his profits to help pay for his daughter’s medical bills and later college education. 

His daughter would say that her boyfriend, the man at the door, worked miracles. He had done what no human had ever done before. He knocked some sense into Jude Heartfilia’s power hungry mind.

You see Jude’s daughter, Lucy, had run away her sophomore year. That was ten years after Their loving mother and wife had died. Consumed with grief Jude absorbed himself in his work not even realizing the horrible neglect brought onto his daughter. 

One night Lucy had the guts to confront him about his attempts of forcing her to date a rich young man. His name was Sting Eucliffe. He was a massive flirt and Lucy  _ Hated _ him. Sting admired her for her body and only her body. 

Anyways Jude told her if she didn’t obey him she had no place in this family or this house. So she left that very same night. She took some of her jewels that her father gave her and pawned them off to get money for a train ticket. 

At first she didn’t know where to go. She quickly decided to go to Magnolia, her mother was born here so her father would never set foot here. She met a guy named Natsu on the street and they talked for a long time. 

Till dusk. 

When she mentioned her living situation he gladly took her in. She lived in his apartment from then on. After they met he helped her enroll in FairyTail, school for the gifted. She loved it. 

Upon graduating She fell ill. She tried to hide it from Natsu. She didn’t want to hurt him. He ended up finding out after overhearing a conversation on the phone. At the time they were just friends. They silently agreed to wait until after graduation to even consider the thought of a relationship. 

Lets just say Natsu was heart broken by the news. Neither of them could afford to pay cancer treatments. So Lucy finally came clean about her past. Unwillingly of course. But you know who could say no to Natsu? He’s just so... so Natsu! 

Natsu was furious. There wasn’t a word in any language that did justice to how angered he felt. Natsu skipped school the next day and came pounding on Jude’s door. Natsu all but beat the shit out of the old man. He very furiously explained in a rant everything that had happened to Lucy since she left. It opened Jude’s eyes when he found out that Lucy had early signs of the same cancer that had taken her mother’s life.

After 23 months of fighting cancer Lucy went on to college and graduated with a teaching degree and a major in literature. Natsu had known he loved her for the longest of time. One day after a long day at Magnolia community college Lucy and Natsu went on a long walk through central park. There on the swing hanging from a cherry tree Natsu confessed his love to her. They went on to date for 4 years after. And now After 8 years of knowing Lucy he finds himself at Jude’s doorstep once more.

The door finally opens a minute or so after Natsu had knocked. Jude peers out with his usual calm look on his face.

“Can I help you Natsu? Lucy isn’t here, she was last week though.”

“She’s safe at home Jude. I actually wanted to talk to you if you don’t mind.” Jude looks him over carefully. Natsu hadn’t engaged Jude in a conversation just the two of them since Jude had first met the fiery man.

“Alright. Come in then.” Jude responds before stepping aside and allowing Natsu to enter.

Once inside Natsu looks around a bit. 

“The weather’s nice isn’t it?” Natsu asks. Jude nods quietly.

“Would you like some tea while we talk Natsu?”

“That’d be great Jude thanks.” Natsu takes a seat on the leather sofa. When Jude comes back Natsu speaks up.

“So how are you Jude?” Jude raises an eyebrow as Natsu fidgets in his seat. 

“Natsu we both know you don’t care how i’m doing. What is it you wanted to talk about?”

“I came to ask you for Lucy’s hand in marriage.” Natsu pauses to let that sink in. but just before Jude can get in a word Natsu continues.

“I love her. I really do. She’s the brightest woman i’ve ever met. She’s energetic, playful, she’s incredibly brave and stubborn. I’ve loved her since we were in highschool and i’ve been waiting for the day that I would get to be her husband.” Natsu stands and begins to pace in front of jude. 

“I couldn’t imagine a day without seeing her smile, and being able to hold her. When she was diagnosed with cancer I was devastated. Cancer was one thing I couldn’t protect her from. It hurt seeing her so weak and helpless.” 

“But i later realized that she’s the bravest woman I’ve ever been lucky enough to meet. She conquered the loss of her mother, she conquered her cancer, and she conquered her fears of death. I know you and I aren’t on the greatest of terms but Lucy cares what you think. I can’t knowingly propose to her unless I gave you my word to protect her and care for her until the end of my time. I rea-”

“Natsu.” Jude stands and interrupts. “You were the only one that could make me see how much my daughter needed me. I thank you for that.” He sets a hand on Natsu’s shoulder.

“I trust you to take good care of her Natsu.” And with that Natsu nods and goes home to take Lucy on their date where he would later propose.


	6. Senstation/Numb

Thunder rumbles across the city where a young blond woman makes her way across town. She heads away from the hospital where her greatest fear lie. She needed to clear her head. She had gotten a call last week from her father’s old advisor, Capricorn. At first she was confused her father should be in paris for a short vacation. She remembers what the white goateed man had told her that day over the phone.  
“Lady Lucy, I had hoped I would never have to make this call.” He sighs. “I’m afraid your father fell ill a few years ago. The doctors thought he would recover. But it seems that is not the case anymore.” Tears streamed down Lucy’s cheeks.   
“Can I see him?” She asked quietly. Her voice wavered with fear of what will soon be lost.   
“He will be transferred to Magnolia hospital tonight. I will let you know as soon as you’re able to visit.”  
“Thanks Capricorn. I appreciate it.”  
“Goodnight Lady Lucy.”  
“Goodnight...”  
As quickly as the had call started, it had ended. Leaving Lucy in tears, soon to be orphaned.   
Tonight Lucy needed a break. A break from the anesthetic smell, a break from the beeping, the nurses, the tubes, the looks of death on the visitors, and her dying father. She runs, far away from her worries, her fears, and her anxiety. She couldn’t take it anymore. A whole week at the hospital had driven her mad! All she could think about was that she was losing the only family she had left.   
As soon as she breaks through the doors she races as far as her tennis shoe clad feet could take her.  
I can’t lose him too. Everything’s falling apart! I’m tired, I’m hungry, I’m lonely and so very cold. Wait cold? It’s in the middle of the summer... Lucy looks around her. Puddles are forming. Her clothes are soaked. Something vibrates in her pocket. Lucy ducks under a store awning and pulls out her phone. She answers the call hoping with all her might that it’s not the hospital.  
“H-Hello?” Lucy stutters.  
“Lucy heartfilia? This is Mary from Magnolia hospital. I regret to inform you...” Lucy’s heart plummets. Everything is suddenly numb.   
He’s dead. My father’s dead. I-I’m an orphan...   
Complete shock takes over her. After the doctor finishes speaking Lucy thanks her for the call and hangs up, ignoring the fact that the doctor was asking her if she was going to be ok. It’s a stupid question really. Seriously lady my father just died. I’m not going to be ok. Lucy sets off again back into the rain. Everything seems surreal. Like a dream and if she’d just wake up she’d be back at home getting on with her life, knowing that her father was still healthy and in paris. Lucy’s eyes glaze over but no tears fall.   
She walks aimlessly for who knows how long. Until sudden pain strikes her forehead. It takes a few moments for Lucy to get her bearings. Suddenly realizes she’s on the ground and a man is standing over her with concern written across his face. She looks at him confused.  
“Oh no... I’m SO sorry! I didn’t see you there... You ran right into my door...” He kneels next to Lucy and hold out his hand for her to take. “Are you ok?” Lucy slips her hand into his. Suddenly it hurts. It hurts to go on living knowing that her father is gone. Tears begin to fall and Lucy wraps her arms around the closest living thing, which just so happens to be the pink haired guy that hit her with a door.   
Natsu was headed out to FairyTail, the best bar in the city in his opinion, when he opened the door. He quickly realized something ultimately got in the way of the door when when the door abruptly stops and a shriek sounds in the air. Natsu freezes and goes to aid whatever he had hit.  
He’s quite shocked to find a soaked blonde girl laying on the ground behind his door. A small gash runs across her temple where the door knocker must have hit her. Guilt rushes through the pinkettes veins. He tries to get her attention but the poor girl doesn’t seem to realize he’s there. He shivers as the girl looks at him with painfully empty eyes.  
“Are you ok?” Natsu blurts. In the blink of an eye she’s sobbing in his arms. “Alright let’s get you inside where it’s dry... Don’t worry I wont hurt you.” He vows as he carries her into his quaint first floor apartment. He takes a seat with the crying girl on his couch.   
His blue cat curiously enters the room and sniffs the blonde’s wet feet. She’s seated in Natsu’s lap. The cat hops up to the couch and rubs himself on her hand. She looks up from Natsu’s shoulder and blinks at the cat sniffling here and there. The cat meows and licks Lucy’s hand. Natsu chuckles but the poor girl seems rather confused. And for the first time she opens her mouth to speak.  
“Did that cat just say ‘Aye’?” Natsu laughs, quite amused by this.   
“You know I don’t really know... He does that a lot.” He responds glancing at the cat before looking over at the blonde once more. He clears his throat and she moves off of Natsu’s lap. Suddenly, unbeknownst to the other, the pair feels cold.   
“Would you like some tea miss...?”  
“Lucy, and yes thanks.” Natsu nods and sets off towards the kitchen. He also grabs a blanket on his way back with the warm tea. He sets the tea on the coffee table and wraps the blanket around Lucy. The world’s smallest smile appears on her face. Natsu offers a slightly brighter but still gentle smile.  
After Natsu walks away Lucy has a chance to get her bearings. It’s a small apartment with a living room, kitchen/dining room, and a hallway in the middle of the two rooms with what Lucy can only guess is the bed and bath area. Lucy’s eyes wander until suddenly she feels a bit warmer again.   
She looks up to see the pink haired guy place a blanket over her shoulders. The blanket smells of wood smoke and warmth.   
Is warmth even a smell?   
I smile and thank him.  
“What’s your name?” She asks quietly. The man smiles back and Happy curls up on Lucy’s lap.  
“I’m Natsu, and this furball is Happy.” Who names their cat after an emotion?  
“I’m really sorry about all this... I feel like I should explain this...” She notices him opening a small med kit.  
“You don’t have to tell me anything if you don’t want to... How about in the meantime we clean up that cut on you're forehead.” Natsu offers.  
“Cut?” Her hand wanders up to the slight stinging on her temple. Her hand comes away with flakes of dried blood and Lucy hisses at the tenderness of the small wound.  
Natsu grabs some antiseptic wipes and begins to gently clean the cut. Lucy busies herself with petting Happy, who seems perfectly content with the situation.   
“I’m really sorry about the door by the way... I really didn’t see you there...” Natsu admits.  
“It’s fine. If anything it’s been the highlight of my day.” Natsu glances at her confused.  
“Either you think i’m really hot or you had a really bad day... I’m nervous to know which.” Lucy blushes a tinsy bit.  
“Both I guess?” Lucy whispers as quietly as possible.  
Natsu stares at her for a moment and blushes. “Why thank you Luce.” He replies in a cocky whisper. “I’m sorry about you're day though.” He really means what he says. People tell Natsu he gets overly attached and protective of those who he cares about. He typically just ignores them when they say that to be honest.  
Lucy blushes adorably. Something inside Natsu shifts. He ignores the feeling and gets back to Lucy’s wound.  
“H-How did you hear that?” She asks in shock. Natsu merely shrugs.  
“I’ve been told I have super hearing. My dad had it too.” Lucy puzzles over this for a moment. Had?   
“What happened to him?” Lucy asks as natsu places a bandage on her skin.  
“He went off to war and never came back. No body was found. I still find myself some days hoping he’ll come back. It’s been 13 years. He left for war when I was 8. No one has seen the great Igneel Dragneel since.” Natsu’s eyes dull as he tells her his father’s story.  
“How did you do it?” Lucy asks him quietly. Natsu glances at her eyes confused. “I mean How did you manage to move on without him? From what it sounds like you really loved him. So how did you move on?” Natsu puzzles on this for a moment.  
“To be honest I didn’t. I still miss him. I still wish he was here...” Natsu admits. Lucy looks away, Natsu notices she slumps a little and her eyes dim. “But you know what Luce? It does get better. It was really hard at first. I wouldn’t even eat or sleep. My mom eventually disappeared a while later and left me with my little sister. She was only 3 years old at the time. We lost our home and we were on the streets for a while.”  
“That is until Gramps found us. He took us in and gave us a home. When he found I still wasn’t hardly eating we had a serious talk. Well it was mainly him lecturing me. But what he said changed something in me. He asked me to think about my little sister. He told me that I had to be a good role model for my sister. Because I’m all she has left. She will look up to me for guidance. Believe me I didn’t want her to follow in my footsteps”   
“He told me I had to do a few things. Make no mistake Gramps said it would be hard.”  
“I needed to accept the loss and what I was feeling”  
“I needed to make a checklist for every day. I know it doesn’t seem like much but having a list of things like; Eat breakfast, drink water, bathe, go for a walk, get plenty of sleep, and don’t forget to breathe, really helped.”  
“Instead of thinking about how hard it was to Lose Igneel, I had to replace them with positive thoughts. Every time a negative thought came into my mind I came up with two positive ones to combat it.”  
“I needed surround myself with my friends. Even if it was really difficult to put on a smile, talking about it with the people I was close to really helped.”  
“And Lastly I needed to remember that Grief is a long process. There’s no automatic fix for it. But forcing myself to be happy never helped. And hiding from you're emotions only makes them worse.”  
Lucy listens carefully. Admittedly she was skeptical. She didn’t want to feel numb anymore... but something inside her knew Natsu was right.  
“My father died today... He wasn’t really a very good dad. Not after my mom died at least. He was strict and power hungry. That is until I tried to kill myself when I was 19. After that little by little the ice between us thawed. We never really repaired our relationship. But after I moved to Magnolia he moved into a house not to far from here. Things changed. Apparently about a year ago He got really sick. The doctors expected him to live to see his 80’s at least. I never knew this though.”  
“About a week ago I got a call from my father’s personal advisor. He told me my father was in the hospital. And now today I took a break from the hospital to take a walk and her flatlined in his sleep.” She chokes on her tears.  
“I was walking through the streets aimlessly when you hit me with your door...” Lucy tells Natsu, who immediately pulls her into a strong hug.   
“He died peacefully and that’s all you need to know Luce. I’m so sorry this happened. And I know from experience that sorry won’t make it better but if I could make it better I would.”   
“Thank you Natsu.” Lucy gasps through her tears. Eventually exhaustion takes over and Lucy falls asleep in Natsu’s arms.


	7. Freedom/Chained

* * *

**Lucy's Pov**

A few things cross my mind as I run through Magnolia central park. First of all I’m broke. Second of all because I’m broke I can’t afford a hotel. Third of all I’m hungry, ever-so-slightly lost, and scared. I don’t want to go back to  _ that  _ house, If you can even call it that. It’s more like if a prison and a high-class mansion had a kid.

I run across the park, with my backpack slung over one shoulder, simply enjoying the view of the sunrise just beginning when suddenly I’m knocked off my feet. I let out a shriek and close my eyes waiting for impact. Instead of landing in dirt like I expected I landed on a lump. A very warm lump. I peek my eyes open just a bit and find that lump is a person.

The first few things I notice is;

  1. His pink hair
  2. His intense gaze
  3. His ever so toned body.



I mean COME ON! Look at those Biceps! And his jaw is so strong! Damnit! He’s Like a God! The man underneath me smirks playfully.

“Like what you see?” This brings a bright blush to my cheeks.

To be honest, Yes, Yes I do. But of course I didn’t tell him that.

“Ehh It’s ok..” The guy scoffs.

“That’s not what you're eyes and blush are telling me weirdo. Plus you’re straddling me. Not that I mind anyways.” I scramble off the poor guy and move away just a bit.

“Sorry about that... I was staring at the sunrise over there and I think we ran into each other...” The guy erupts into a warm smile and chuckles.

“No need to apologize. If I remember correctly, I was doing the same thing..” He glances over at the rising sun. My eyes can’t help but follow his gaze. “Beautiful isn’t it? So bright and joyful..”

“No kidding. There’s nothing more beautiful that hopeful sunrise over a new day If you ask me.” I admit.

“I can think of something more beautiful...” He responds as his eyes settle on me. His eyes don’t wander to other areas of my body like my father’s suitors would have. His smile is bright and cheery and I quickly find myself smiling through my cherry red blush.

“Like what?” 

“Well for instance there’s sriracha hot sauce, kittens, campfires, and a very pretty girl who just so happened to fall for me a few minutes ago.” He offers. I roll my eyes.

“Do you like them all in that order?” I inquire. This confuses him for just a moment. 

“No, not quite-but-that’s-not-the-point. You fell for me.” He blurts.

“Well If you think of it that way then you fell for me too.” I joke with a cocky smile. 

“What if I did?” He asks in all seriousness.

“You just met me.” I blanch.

“So?” He questions. Silence settles over us. It’s not exactly awkward or tense but it’s not comfortable either...  It’s just silence, no pressure to say anything. After a while of watching the sunrise in the comfort of the clovers the silence is broken. “Would you uhm... would you want to hang out? I’ve got the day off work. We could chill for a while at my place... and we could go to my favorite local diner if you want.” 

My stomach growls at the mention of food and blush creeps to the tips of my ears. “I’ll take that as a yes for the diner..” He laughs.

“Why would you do that for me? You don’t even know my name yet.” I point out.

“Then tell me you're name. I’m Natsu dragneel.” He offers a hand to shake and a smile to spare. I take his hand and shake gently.

“Lucy Ashley.” I tell him. He has strong grip, I don’t know why this shocks me, I mean it’s not like this guy is lacking in the muscle department... Despite his strength he’s gentle enough to not hurt me in the process. “I still don’t get why you would do this for me. You don’t seem to want to take advantage of me. What do you have to gain.” 

Natsu’s eyes meet mine. I find kindness and sincerity. 

“I want to do this because even with what little time I’ve already spent with you I can tell you’re a good person. I’ve been told I have good judgement when it comes to people I guess. I can tell when someone has malicious intent on their minds. I can see it in their eyes and hear it in their words. I don’t see anything but kindness in your eyes, Lucy. As for what I have to gain? I guess a friendship would be a good trade for a good meal and some goofing around don’t you think?” 

Natsu grins. I smile coyly in return.

“I think that’s a fair trade...” I admit.

 

* * *

**Natsu's pov**

Lucy and I jog to my house on the edge of town not to far from the east side of the park. We talk the whole way there. It’s honestly really fun. None of my friends other than Erza ever want to go jogging with me. Even then I NEVER go with her. She’s like a running demon! It’s scary and she’ll chase me through town for 15 miles sometimes even more than that! It’s horrible. Afterwards I always feel like death! When we finally get to my place Lucy changes out of her running clothes. I don’t question when she brushes her teeth and puts on deodorant and stuff. You would think she would have a house to do that at. Come to this of it why is she carrying a backpack full of her stuff? The thought immediately slips my mind when Lucy comes out of the bathroom smiling real shy and dressed in a pretty light blue tank top and black pair of shorts.

She’s nothing short of beautiful. Her features are soft and her skin has a light dusting of blush. Her smile sends a rush of energy through me. 

Truth be told I woke up at 3 am and ran around the park because I couldn’t sleep. Too many nightmares honestly. I suffer from insomnia. It sucks. Thankfully my schedule at the firehouse is somewhat flexible. The other guys there know my situation and help out and fill in for work when I can actually get to sleep, and when I can’t, I take an extra shift or two. It works for us as long as I communicate what I need. 

I quickly realize I’m staring when Lucy snaps her fingers in front of my face. She smiles confidently.

“Like what you see Natsu?” I smile through my new found blush.

“Ehh... It’s ok.” I jest.

“You know you’re a jerk right.”

“Oi! You said it first Luce!” Lucy quirks an eyebrow.

“Luce?” 

“Yeah! It’s you're new nickname!” 

“Don’t call me that Natsu.” She blanches.

“But Luce! You know you love it”

“Um...”

I flop onto the couch and sulk. A depressed aura surrounds me and Lucy laughs behind me in amusement. I stay like this for a while completely ignoring her comments about how dramatic I am. I’m not dramatic guys, I’m expressive. And no that’s not the same thing.

After about five more minutes I hear something shift behind me. I feel someone’s arms wrap around me from behind. I smile softly.

“Sorry.” She whispers. I turn around and give her a full hug. 

“It’s ok Lucy. If you don’t like my nickname that’s ok...” Lucy looks up at me for a moment before burying her face in my shoulder.

“No. It’s not like that Natsu.. I’ve just never had a nickname since my mom died when I was little... She called me her Lucky Lucy.” She admits.

“Oh.. I’m sorry..” A pang of pain and regret strikes my core.

“Don’t be... There's nothing you could have done Natsu.”

“I know... But I understand what it’s like... To lose someone you love... I lost my girlfriend a while back to a car crash...  Her siblings and I barely survived but she didn’t make it. And my brother died 4 years ago, when I turned 18.” I whisper into lucy’s hair.

“That really sucks... If I could stop the pain I would...” She murmurs.

“I know luce, I would do the same for you.”

 

* * *

**Lucy pov**

After our serious conversation at his house, Natsu and I arrive at Fairy Tail, the local Diner. It’s a cute little diner with banners filled with the diner’s logo. The atmosphere here is warm and inviting. Natsu tells me this place used to be the owner’s old family barn. They moved it using special equipment back when Magnolia was still a small town. After that they refurbished it, added a kitchen and now it’s the most popular place in town. 

Natsu and I sit up at the bar. We talk and joke around like we’d known each other for years. Soon enough a beautiful white haired woman a few years older than me walks over to us from behind the bar. She honestly looks like an Angel. She gives Natsu a wave and quickly turns her attention to me.

“How’d that guy pick up a such a pretty girl like you?” She asks in a sweet voice. I hear Natsu’s protests in the background.

“Ohh well we’re not-” 

“Non-sense! You’re adorable! He’ll be lucky to have you! I’m Mirajane, but you can just call me Mira, dear. It’s so nice seeing new faces here at FairyTail.” She gushes. I can’t help but smile brightly.

“My name’s Lucy!” I chirp. “It’s very nice to meet you Mira.” Mira smiles and quickly takes our order, a Cherry Vanilla Coke for Natsu and a Twisted Strawberry Lemonade for me, and walks away whispering something about Nalu to herself.

Something about this place is exhilarating. Like I can be myself and no-one would care. I finally feel free from the chains that used to weigh me down. Over on a small stage a heavily pierced singer blares some sort of rock song into the mic. A short blue haired girl in an orange dress reads an enormous book beside the stage. At one of the tables an artist paints portraits of everyone. Another guy stares at the menu while a guy smoking pipe tobacco yells “order something already wouldya?”

A girl with Long blue hair tied up in pigtails bounces on the balls of her feet as she animatedly talks to a raven haired boy.

Across the room another bluenette girl swoons over a guy who appears to be taking his pants off, and is already missing a shirt.  He’s not bad looking i’ll give him that. His dark hair compliments his pale skin.

Not to mention his muscles are really defined. Not as much as-

Suddenly i’m being dragged outside and two warm hands cup my cheeks. 

“Wha-” I’m quickly cut off as heated lips press to mine.

 

* * *

**Natsu pov**

When I look up from my phone after finishing a text to my little sister I find Lucy staring.. But not at me. I don’t know why but this really bothers me. Suddenly on impulse i’m growling and dragging Lucy outside.

The sun's light peeks  through the trees casting a golden light on the confused blonde in front of me. The need to show her that I’m better than that creepy popsicle takes over. So I instinctively do the first thing that comes to mind. I kiss her. She tastes like strawberries, probably from her drink. Her soft lips mold to mine. After a moment or two I feel gutsy and wrap one arm around Lucy to pull her closer. She gives a satisfying squeak but follows my lead. As quickly as it had started, I pulled away. Something tells me she didn’t want me to kiss her. If she would have she woulda kissed back right?

 

* * *

**Lucy’s pov**

Ohhh Mavis!

Holy crap! 

He just kissed me! 

And I froze! 

I wish I had kissed him back... 

He’s such a good kisser!

WHAT DO I DO???

Program Lucy.brain.functions.exe has crashed. Please hit the power button and restart.

After what seems like forever Natsu snaps me out of it. Literally he was snapping in my face. Heat rushes to my face and I desperately try to control the blush.

“N-Natsu?” Shit! I’m stuttering!

“That guy you were staring at is Gray, he’s a pervert. If you need something to stare at stare at me. He’s already got one girl that he doesn’t treat right. I’d hate to see you hurt because he’s such an idiot.” Natsu explains. This statement doesn’t help with my blush at all.

“O-ok...” 

“Ready to go back inside?” He asks. I quietly nod still in a bit of shock. 

The rest of the meal goes well in my opinion. I couldn’t stop thinking about the kiss wondering why he had done it. He couldn’t have been jealous could he? I also kept thinking of all the bland kisses I’d shared with suitors in the past. When natsu kissed me it was anything but bland... To be honest I still had butterflies by the time we got back to Natsu’s house after 3 hours of eating and talking. 

I grab my things and start to head out the door when I realize... I don’t have anywhere to go after this... I don’t even have money or a job or even food to keep me going. I try to start conversations and stall. I don’t want to leave. I’m scared. 

“Luce what’s wrong?” He asks, effectively cutting off my latest staller. 

“Um...” My gaze falls to the floor. 

“Luce come on. You can tell me. Why are you stalling?” 

“I uhm... I don’t- _ Sigh- _ I’m a runaway.” I admit quietly. Natsu stares at me confused.

“What? Why?”

“After my mother's death my father grew cold and heartless... He forced me to be perfect and If I didn’t obey he’d l-lock me away with nothing to eat. When I turned 16 my father began courting me with the richest heirs he could find. He was going to arrange a marriage with me and a guy who was only in it for my body and the money.” I shiver at the memory. I hear a low rumbling sound. Did Natsu just growl? 

“So I left. I’ve been on the streets jumping from hotel to hotel for a month. I ran out of money 3 days ago. I hadn’t eaten since then.” I look up and Natsu’s gone. Tears well up in my eyes. I turn to head out the door with my things but something catches my wrist and holds me back. I turn to my captured wrist and see a hand. My eyes trail up the attached wrist and arm. My gaze crosses over a shoulder and my eyes land on Natsu’s smiling face. 

“What are you doing Natsu?” I ask as he leads me down the hallway and into another room. 

The room is average sized with pale bluish gray walls, a light blue bed, a desk, a bookshelf filled with several dozen fantasy books, and a closet. 

Before I can speak Natsu places a finger on my lips.

“I know it’s not much. I don’t have a whole lotta money, but I have enough for both of us. I can help you get a job at FairyTail.” He takes a deep breath. “A lot of people say I care too much and I’m overly possessive but I don’t care what they think. And you know what? I couldn’t live with myself for even a second If I knew such a kind, funny, courageous, and beautiful girl was living on the streets and I didn’t lift a finger to help her. I give you my word I won’t take advantage of you like those men did.” Natsu swears.

“I couldn’t ask you to do that...” I respond weakly.

“You’re not asking Luce I’m offering...”

I stare at Natsu a little shocked.

“It’s no burden to me Lucy. You just worry about getting on you're feet. And of course you can leave at any time.” 

Only one thought comes to my mind. What do I have to lose?

I wrap my arms around Natsu’s neck and pull him in for a tight hug.

“Ok. I’ll stay. But only until I have enough money for my own place deal?”

“Deal.”


End file.
